Comfort Me
by Arsinen
Summary: After Press is killed Bobby is feeling a bit down and Spader comforts him. ONESHOT! SLASH!


I started reading the Pendragon series couple of weeks back and after reading the second one I couldn't concentrate on any of my other fics so I wrote this. It's a little one-shot and it's very short and not my usual style of writing I usually write longer things but meh whatever.

SEX! grabbed your attention didn't I? Good beccause I need to tell this is after Press dies and it's after the funeral and Loor has already left and it's just him and Spader and that leads to the warnings.

Warnings: YAOI/SLASH male/male relationship whatever you want to call it. And it's very light so feel like flaming? Go ahead becuase I'm just going to laugh my ass off. I seriously love reading flames because people are just so dumb since I put up the warning and then they flame because I wrote a slash and that was one of the warnings...okay I'm rambling on with the story.

Disclaimer: NO I don't own it okay? So no suing me because the only thing you're getting is a pair of plushies and a couple of Chinese fans. YeahWolflover7 I kept the fans from our marching show. XD

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey mate, you okay?" Spader asked as he walked into Bobby Pendragon's apartment. "I don't know Spader. I'm still…I just… I don't know" Bobby finally gave up and looked up at Spader who looked right back at him. "I know mate. You don't need to explain it to me" he said waving Bobby's excuse off.

"Spader please help me forget" Bobby pleaded as he sat up and looked at Spader. "Forget?" "Just come here" Bobby said patting the spot on the bed beside him. Spader nodded and sat down beside Bobby and then blinked as he felt Bobby hug him. "Um...mate what are you doing?" he asked slightly confused as he looked down at the slightly younger teen. "My mom used to do this when I wasn't feeling up to it and right now I need the comfort so just hold me" he said his voice muffled from where it was buried in Vo's chest.

Spader wrapped his arms around Bobby and held him close he had no idea of what to say but he was doing the best he could by just hugging the other. "You know he was awesome he took me on all these adventures that any kid from my territory could only dream" Bobby slowly began until he could no longer talk about through his sobs.

Slowly the tears subsided and sniffles were the only thing heard in the room. "Mate I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I just…" Vo stopped as he breathed in trying to stop the knot that was forming in his throat from the guilt welling up in him. "Don't, I already forgave you Vo. And it's like he said 'It was meant to be that way' even if we don't like it" he said lifting his head up and laying it on the other's clothed shoulder as he tried his best to look at Spader. "Hmm you're right mate" he said in a slightly shaky voice as he turned to face the other.

They both locked their gazes neither aware that their faces were slowly inching closer. "Bobby…" Vo murmured before his lips touched the others in soft kiss. Bobby couldn't help but think that this kiss was so different from the one he and Courtney had shared together but none were bad just different. They pulled away slightly both a little winded from the surprise of the kiss more than the lack of oxygen in their lungs. And like a mutual understanding they touched lips again only this time firmer and longer than the last. After many touches of lips the kisses began to get longer more explorative to the point where Bobby moaned softly as Vo ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Bobby began to rise from his curled up position in Spader's lap and straighten to where they were both at eye level. The movement caused a momentary break in there lip lock as he Vo steadied Bobby's body as he tried to get comfortable on his lap.

In the end Bobby realized what he had tried to not do he had to do and that was to straddle the other. Bobby almost jumped a foot in the air when he felt hands on his waist. "You okay there mate? You look a little red?" Spader teased as he looked at Bobby's blush. "I'm fine just winded" he answered quickly looking down at Spader's bright purple shirt and willing his blush to leave.

"Hey mate, you feeling better?" Spader asked lifting up Bobby's face with a finger under his chin. "Yeah a lot better thanks" he answered smiling at the other and leaning for to kiss him softly. "Glad I could help mate" he replied kissing him back "So what do you say to a swim?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Would love to go" Bobby grinned as he moved off the other's lap quickly. "Then let's go mate! Hobey-ho!" Spader yelled enthusiastically. "Hobey-ho!" Bobby yelled right along Spader as they both made their way towards the docks.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well that was it I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe at least...alright people cut me some slack it's the first time I've ever written for anything other than Cardcaptor Sakura and Beyblade.

So yeah...um Review please I'd appreciate it dearly. And just so you know I had planned to write a lemon but I didn't but in the next one-shot I do for this category I probably will.

Well bye and I hope you enjoyed I seriously do hope you all did.


End file.
